


Rogue Sails

by shattxrstar



Category: Black Sails, Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, F/M, M/M, Piracy AU, Pirates, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-17 01:34:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14177703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shattxrstar/pseuds/shattxrstar
Summary: Piracy is at the peak of its history, but also at the edge of its extinction. The British Empire increases its discomfort towards pirates, turning their soldiers and gobernors into cold-blooded murderers to hunt down the rogue pirates.A group of renegades, of soon-to-be pirates, unite their forces to try and take down the empire's new weapon, the greatest flagship ever created.





	Rogue Sails

He could feel the swaying of the ship minutes before he was actually awake. He was used to it. And there were times –not so long ago– in which not even a soft storm would wake him up. But there was something wrong. He felt it the second he gained consciousness.

There was some weight in his wrists, a weight that was tying him somewhere. A structure he was also familiar with. A foremast. A foremast badly patched with a different wood than the original one. Even with his thin silk shirt he could tell the difference.

At least he was in a ship, he thought. At least he hadn’t been left in an abandoned island to wait for his death. He still had to deliver the message.

When he finally opened his eyes, he saw nothing but darkness. A darkness that started to be broken with tiny dots of light, small orifices in sack’s clothe they used to cover his head. Then came the sounds — laughter, mockeries, strokes with swords against the foremost right above his head, and even the sound of someone pissing right on his feet.

He moaned, trying to move back his feet. They were also tied with chains to the spar, making it impossible for him to even sit down. He could move to the sides, though, drawing a circle around the mast. But what difference would it make? They would mock him from the other side. It would be worthless.

“Go get the whip, quick!” someone shouted at his left.

“Stop it! He’s gonna find out!” someone else said, at his back, far away. He was probably at the quarterdeck, overlooking everything.

 But the warning was ignored by whoever had the idea of getting the whip. Seconds later, someone was ripping his shirt apart. He heard the whip hitting the ground, as if its bearer was practicing.

Then the dots on the clothe got covered by the shadow of the arm being lifted. He was expecting the worse when he heard the gunshot followed by the smell of gunpowder. He then heard the body hitting the wooden board and the whip rolling on it.

“Don’t you dare touch him!” a deep voice said, with a strong accent — he was probably from the Middle East or India. Just by his mere presence, he had created a heavy silence on the ship. His steps as he approached him were the only audible thing. “He’s valuable. He holds some information that could be useful to us…”

That man took the sack off his head. Blinded by the light, he blinked a few times before being able to see who was in front of him. He was taller than him, with darker skin and teeth carved into fangs. All of them. Then he looked at the rest of the crew — men and women from everywhere with more or less the same clothes. Pirates. The ones he was trying to join. He just wasn’t expecting such a welcome.

“Who were you looking for, again?” the man asked as he took a knife from his belt to pick up the leftovers of his captive’s shirt. He smelled it before tossing it away. Then he took the red jacket with the same knife, as if by touching it his fingers would burn.

“G–Gerrera, sir. The captain of the _Jedha_. I have some intel he might need. From Erso. He knows who Erso is. Please.”

“We all know who Erso is. The traitor! And he sends you to Gerrera? What was your name again?”

“Rook, Bodhi Rook. I’m the helmsman. Well, I was the helmsman. I’m one of you now, I promise!”

“Do you really expect me to believe you when you were wearing that until we captured you? You brits should stop playing us for fools. What were you planning to do? Burn this ship? Or the whole port?”

Bodhi started to remember. Sneaking at night, stunning guards with the butt of his rifle. Climbing the starboard side of the _Moon Sailor_ to bribe the captain into taking him to Gerrera. Then the fight. The screams –“I’m Bodhi Rook! I’m here to see Edrio! I have something for him!”–, the punches, and then the hit in the back of his head.

“No, no, no, you have to believe, Mr… hum, Edrio. I’ll pay you. I have a lot of money back home. I just deserted from my job for this. I’m one of you, I promise!”

Silence again. Even with the sun toasting their skins and with no breeze at all, Bodhi felt a shiver that gave him goosepimples. It had a source — Edrio’s laugh.

“Oh, boy, you’re so damn lucky. I’m on my way to meet him, so he’ll be glad to see that I have a little gift for him. But, as soon as you take your feet on land, you’ll pay me… let’s see. Five thousand sterling pounds. We good?”

Bodhi started to shake his head, for he didn’t actually have all that money. Not in hand, anyways, and not that far from home. But Edrio’s fierce look made him nod, quickly.

“Fine. Now get dressed and come with me.”

* * *

They arrived at Nassau in almost a week. Bodhi was afraid it was too late. He had been treated like a prisoner, humiliated when Edrio’s was busy with captaincy tasks, but the thing he was most afraid of was being late.

When he set his feet on land he didn’t even take a second to admire the island, the ships along the bay and filling up the port, the wood and brick buildings, the taverns, the whorehouses, the fort looking over the whole place. He looked for a bank and wrote a check to Edrio, hoping not to see him again, for he wouldn’t be able to make the check efficient until he returned home. If he ever returned home. Then, he started asking about Gerrera.

Some people were afraid of that name while others said it was a legend, that Gerrera didn’t actually exist. Bodhi rolled his bulging eyes whenever he got that answer. They were either drunk or stupid. Or both.

He finally found him in the most famous brothel of the island, with two women at each side of him in bed, caressing his belly and feeding him some fruit. Bodhi waited for him at the other side of the room, looking at the ground, until the girls left the room.

“Be quick.”

“Erso sends me. Galen Erso. You know him, right? He told me to give you this.” With respect, which is, still looking down, Bodhi approached the bed and handed him an envelope that he had held during his captivity in his pants, in case someone wanted to steal it from him.

Gerrera looked at Bodhi from head to feet as he put the envelope away. It could be an arrest order. Or just a trap to keep him occupied while some British officers arrested him, although there hadn’t been sightings of any on the island.

“Come with me” was everything Gerrera said as he dressed up.

Bodhi obeyed him, although he wasn’t following him. He was walking with the tip of his gun pressed against his back, so if he tried anything Gerrera would shoot him. And the envelope was in the brothel’s room. Bodhi just hoped that it was still there when Gerrera came back and he read it.

He was pushed by Gerrera himself into a cold cell in the fort. One of his crew members, that had joined them in the way to the fort, chained him to the wall.

“You better tell the truth if you don’t want your feet to get eaten by rats. I don’t think they feed enough here.”

“I told you the truth! Galen Erso sends me! I was the helmsman of the Navy’s most important warship. I worked with him as he helped with the construction of the Navy’s next flagship. With a hundred cannons and, and, and the greatest sails you could think of. Everything is on the letters!”

“And how did you end up here? Who helped you!?”

“Edrio. I–I believe he works for you, doesn’t he? In the _Moon Sailor_?”

Gerrera looked away. Not because he didn’t want to answer, but because something else had caught his attention. Bodhi heard some shouting and fighting down the corridor, screams that faded when the provocateurs were locked up in the cell next to Bodhi’s.

“I’m not drunk!” It was a male voice, with a Hispanic accent, “I just want to talk to Gerrera! I hit you because you weren’t listening to me.”

“Remarkable.” Bodhi sense another accent from farther than Edrio’s. The empire of Japan, maybe? Or was it the Chinese empire? Nevertheless, it was a calm, quite voice. A peaceful voice.

He tried to free himself from the chains, pointlessly.

“What is it?” Yet another male voice. With a similar accent to the previous one.

“I sense someone here… Noble, yes. With attitude. And as brave as ourselves.”

“Saw, it’s me.” A female voice. Harsh, tired, maybe even angry. “Forgive them. We’re tried from the journey. We need to speak to you. There are some rumours, about the Royal Navy… and my father, well…”

“Hey, hey, that’s my intel, Jyn. I’m the one that does the tal—”

“But it’s my father, Cassian! If he’s alive, and worse, if he’s in danger, I’ll get him whatever the cost.”

Gerrera looked sideways at Bodhi and then at Jyn. His face softened, smiling at the girl. “Oh, Jyn… you’re so grown…”

“I am. It’s what happens when you just leave me in a British colony.”

“Don’t be so harsh. You know I had to do it. You were in danger. I was in danger.”

“My father” she required, trying to ignore him. “Is he alive? What do you know of him?”

“I…” Gerrera licked his lip, trying to make up his mind, joining the dots from the coincidences that had happened so fast. “I’ll be right back.” He asked for a horse to go back to the brothel and take the envelope Bodhi had given him.

Silence. Bodhi was starting to hate silences, especially if minutes seemed hours.

“So, where are you from?” There was that calm voice again. And no answer. Bodhi looked at the wall that separated both cells. There were small holes in the adobe, but it was impossible to get a clear image of what was at the other side. “Yes, I’m talking to you, quiet boy.”

Bodhi gulped. “I’m from England. I…”

“Oh, a Brit! Qué padre, I thought you didn’t have the balls to come to this island. I can’t wait to see you hanged!”

“Cassian, please. Let him speak. Please, boy, speak.”

“I’m one of you. At least I want to. I worked for the Navy, yes. But not anymore. I was the helmsman of a warship and I helped from time to time in the construction a flagship, the biggest and most powerful one created until now. And… Galen Erso sent me.”

“What did you say?” It was the girl’s voice now.

“Galen Erso.” Bodhi was starting to get tired because of the position he was in –arms and feet tied to the wall, the former extended so far that his shoulders were aching– and his days as a captive, but he would do anything to get out of there. Even if it was talking of his mission with some pirate strangers.

“How… how do you know my father?”

“Excuse me?”

But Bodhi didn’t have the time to answer. Gerrera entered the cells’ corridor and read the letters out loud. Galen Erso was informing Gerrera that the construction of the vessel was almost over. The greatest flagship the Navy had ever had. A hundred and twenty cannons, four mortars and the greatest ships he had ever seen — and he had seen a lot. The Navy had also been training soldiers for ages, since the beginning of the piracy. The crew of the ship was massive, and it could reach the three or four hundred people. Bodhi asked himself how would it be possible to have all that people on one ship, unless, of course, they were also building some escort ships. But the important thing was, Gerrera kept reading, that he had built the ship with some weaknesses. Rotten wood near the 48th cannon, rusty nails in the upper side of the port side and weak shrouds, although it was probable that they would get fixed before they could take the boat. However, the shrouds were important, for they could bring the masts down with a direct hit to them.

“Dad…”

“Free us” the one called Cassian demanded, hitting the metal bars.

And his wish was granted. Three cannon balls broke through the place. Their door was broken, Bodhi’s cell wall was broken –near his body, so he started to fear about his life, about getting killed by a direct hit from a cannon ball, with a hole on his torso– and the wooden door that separated them from the outside wall got smashed.

The next broadside broke Bodhi’s door and hit Gerrera on the legs, breaking the left one by the knee and the right one by the shin. He didn’t scream — he just bit his tongue, his eyes focusing on Jyn.

“Help! Someone help me!” Bodhi reacted at the sight of Gerrera’s blood. The chances of getting killed were now greater. “Please! I swear I’m one of you!”

He heard the keys, the door opening and then smaller keys unlocking the chains. It was the Chinese man. He was blind, but he knew exactly where to put the keys.

“Thank you, sir. I’m Bodhi. Bodhi Rook. The helmsman!”

“I know, I know. I’m Chirrut. Let’s go, before we get killed here.”

“Jyn, there’s no time to lose. Come on!” Cassian was pulling her, but she was still holding Gerrera’s body. They had been talking in whispers, with no one, not even Cassian, figuring out what they were saying. Once he managed to free her from the dying man, he leaded the way out of the fort’s prison. “Follow me! We’ll use my small vessel to get away from here until things calm down!”

Bodhi followed them, looking back. The fort was starting to collapse, breaking with every hit of the cannon balls. A fire had started somewhere, probably in a warehouse of gunpowder. He looked at the horizon. Five ships aligning along the shore of the island, firing not only at the fort but at the docks and the town itself.

Lucky for them, Cassian’s vessel was on the other side of the island, where there were no docks and no town, just random houses from people that were trying to make a living without depending on piracy.

“You, get us out of here now! Show us what you’re made of!” Cassian was actually talking to Bodhi who, still fearing for his life, asked them to heave anchor and hoist the sails. When they gained speed, he manoeuvred to get far from the island as fast as he could. Then he set course to the open sea until Cassian, the captain, would inform him of the destination.

Bodhi took some time to notice that everyone was looking at him, except for Chirrut, who had his sightless eyes kept on the ocean.

“I’m Bodhi. Bodhi Rook.” What else was he supposed to say? He looked at the girl, Jyn, at the Chinese man who didn’t take long to reveal his name, Baze, at Chirrut, who smiled when Bodhi’s eyes met his profile, and at Cassian. There was mistrust in the Mexican man, but also curiosity. “The helmsman” he added, daring to smile as he kept looking at Cassian.

The man smiled in response, but in an awkward way. He clearly didn’t trust Bodhi yet. “Okay, guys, let’s keep a low profile. We’re just merchants from Boston, okay? We’re heading towards Mexico to buy some silver. In the meantime, you can train in the deck. But don’t get too tired if you have to be on call tonight. You know the shifts. Baze, take Bodhi’s place. Rook, to my chambers, now.”

He caressed the tiller before letting it go and walked down the few stairs that separated the quarterdeck from the main deck. Below the former, Cassian was opening a door for him. What would it be this time? More chains? Rope? A bullet in his forehead? A beating? Some whipping?

Bodhi gulped as he entered the captain’s cabin, his eyes wandering all over the place without focusing on anything on particular.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, what an experiment! I dunno if this has been already written (probably yes, duh) but it's a crossover that I've been wanting to write for a long time since I love both Rogue One and Black Sails/piracy in general. I hope you like it and stick here with me! It's going to be a bumpy ride.
> 
>  
> 
> ~~And with not only one but two m/m relationships! Two for the price of one!~~
> 
>  
> 
> See ya <3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Corrections, comments and whatever you have in mind is always appreaciated!


End file.
